Studying
by jbug2000
Summary: Maka knew Soul never liked to study so this was surprising and the outcome is even more so. Maka Soul A steamy study session? R&R please! Third and final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello this is my second lemon hope you guys like it! X) **

**Maka's P.O.V. **

Sighing I sat in my room studying for the upcoming test. I looked at the work sheet and groaned because I already knew the information like the back of my hand! My thoughts wandered to earlier's events. Soul had asked to talk to me after school...

_*Flashback* _

_"Hey, Maka after class we need to talk okay?" Soul asked looking the other way. His hands were jammed into his jacket pockets and he was slouching. _

_"Okay, about-." Before I could finish though Soul was walking away. I was going to call after him but the bell rang and Professor Stein had already started class. Sighing I looked up at the board to see what we'll be dissecting. Mentally I shuddered thinking about the poor beavecoon we dissected yesterday. Never heard of it? Probably because we dissected them all. Something about the rare species needing to be cut open and studied more. _

_**-After class *shudders*- **_

_As the bell rung I went to my locker and saw Soul leaning against it. "Hey, what was earlier about?" I asked. He shrugged and asked something I would never have expected. _

_"Do you think you could help me *cough* study *cough*?" Though his vain attempts to keep his question 'cool' he ended up with his cheeks lightly covered with pink. _

_"Sure, I'll help you later today okay?" I asked trying to mask my surprise. He nodded and we then walked off to our next class in silence._

_*End of flashback*_

'If anything I'm glad he's coming to me for help. It means he's finally taking his school seriously and will FINALLY study.' I thought to herself but my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. Knowing it was probably Soul since Blair usually would just walk in. We had used to just walk in each others rooms until the awkward moment of when I caught Soul masturbating. The memory brought a blush to my cheeks. "Come in." I said and Soul walked in.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd wanna study now?" Soul asked.

**Normal P.O.V. **

"Yeah, sure." Maka said sitting up on her bed. When she had got home from school she had changed into some shorts that fell mid-thigh and a tank-top. It showed a lot of skin which made Soul at the same time grateful and un-lucky. 'It's going to be harder to not jump her bones than it normally is.' Soul thought mentally. Maka motioned for Soul to sit next to her on the bed with a roll out desk in front of them. For the first 10 minutes everything was fine and Soul was doing really well, that was until they moved onto reading.

**-5 minutes later-**

Maka groaned rubbing her temples more frustrated than EVER! "One more time, Soul. What is cause and effect?" Maka asked her weapon for the 10th time in 5 fricking minutes! Soul once again drew up a blank causing Maka to moan in frustration. Although it wasn't really his fault his meister was clearly taunting him! Well at least that's what Soul thought. The sounds she was making sounded sexy even if she was frustrated. Maka ran her right hand through her hair and placed it on her creamy white thigh that lead down to her knees then calf, leaving perfect slender legs that could just go on and on.

Soul had no doubt in his mind that she would taste as good as she looked. Her hair was out of her twin pigtails and her bangs were brushed back leaving him to see her beautiful face. Maka's jade eyes were a mix of annoyance and frustration. "Soooooouuuuuuullllll it's a simple thing of cause and effect!" Maka moaned banging her head. Hearing his meister moan his name sent him over the edge and he wan't thinking straight. His name sounded so good coming off her tongue, her pink tongue that would dart out of her mouth to lick those perfect lips that teased him.

Soul took Maka by her chin and turned her face to his, **causing** Maka to blush deeply and stutter out. "W-what are you doing Soul?! We need to study until you get this!" Soul smirked and said.

"That's what I'm doing _Maka_." The way he said her name made her blush even deeper.

"What?!" She asked.

"Cause and Effect. If I kissed you I wonder how that would **Effect** you. Hmm? Lets find out shall we?" He gave his green eyed meister a toothy grin before pressing his lips to hers **causing** Maka to stiffen and gasp. She struggled at first but soon melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands finding their way into his snow white hair. His hands snaked their way around her waist pulling her closer to him. Feeling bolder Soul decided to push his luck and nipped lightly on Maka's bottom lip. She hesitantly, but surely enough opened her mouth for him. His tongue darted into her mouth as soon as her mouth opened for him, exploring her whole mouth and savoring her sweet taste.

Their tongues started to wrestle for dominance and Soul won sucking on her tongue making her moan softly. He pulled back grinning like crazy. He pulled back for these 3 reasons, 1.) to see how it's **effected** her, 2.) they needed air, 3.) just to tease her because he could. He was rewarded with a dazed bookworm. "Hmm so that's what happens. Interesting but I think I'm going to have to do some more research." Soul said then pulled her in for another kiss this one was even more passionate than the last. Maka had begun to feel a somewhat familiar wetness pooling in her panties while Soul had a full on boner that was getting harder by the second.

Soul pulled Maka on top of him so that her incredibly long legs straddled his waist. Subconsciously Maka began to grind her heat against his causing her to moan and for Soul to hiss. He could feel his meister's wetness through his pants. She rolled her hips against his emitting a moan from both of them. Soul felt Maka's breasts rub against his shirt and his left hand came to rest on her hip, his other hand clenched the fabric of her tank-top then pulled _hard, _tearing the material off her. Maka gasped as the shirt ripped open. Now, she was only in her shorts and underwear. "Oh? No, bra tsk, tsk I think I'll have to punish you for being so naughty later." Soul said smirking sadistically.

His mouth found her nipple and he licked it grazing his shark-like teeth against the sensitive bud as he massaged her other breast. "Sooul hah..." Maka moaned making Soul stop. She whined missing the feeling of his warm breath, tongue, and teeth on her sensitive breasts.

"So that's what **cause** and **effect** mean." Soul said then suddenly attacked Maka's breasts again.

"Ah! Soul mmm." Maka moaned, moved her right hand out of Soul's hair and started to un-do his pants. Once getting his belt, button, and zipper un-done the weapon felt so much better. It wasn't as suffocating. Maka then un-expectantly stroked his boxer covered erection making Soul's hips jerk slightly. "Okay, now Soul pay attention this is **cause** and **effect** in motion." Maka smirked now at her groaning weapon as she stroked him. Getting curious she dipped her hand into his boxers and gripped him in one fluid motion making Soul moan. She stopped playing with his boner and pulled her hands out of his boxers smirking.

_"Maka _you fucking tease. I think it's time you got punished." Soul said his ruby red eyes glazed over with lust, then flipped them around so that Maka was now under him. It took no time for him to tear her shorts off. Admiring for a moment of how soaked her panties were he smirked then flipped Maka so that she was now laying on her stomach.

"What are yo-." Maka began to say but was caught off by the feeling of Soul's hand smacking her ass. He hauled her ass up in the air then smacked it again causing Maka to moan at the new sensation. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Hey please R&R if you want a two shot! Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey it's been forever but here ya go! Hope ya like it!**

_Recap: "What are yo-." Maka began to say but was caught off by the feeling of Soul's hand smacking her ass. He hauled her ass up in the air then smacked it again causing Maka to moan at the new sensation. This was going to be a long night._

Soul grinned his shark tooth grin and smacked her ass again but harder and Maka moaned even louder. "You like that Maka? Huh? I didn't know you were a masochist." Soul said teasingly but that conclusion just made him hornier. He smacked her ass about two more times, hard enough to make her see stars. Much to Soul's delight Maka's panties were even wetter. Soul then lightly stroked her slit through her panties making her cry out in need.

"Soul!" His smirk grew when he took her off guard by pressing his fingers into her harder. She moaned loudly it almost sounding wanton. Soul felt himself getting harder. Soul grabbed Maka by her hips and pressed her against his hard member causing Maka to gasp. She tried to rub against him but couldn't for Soul's hands were still on her hips keeping her there. She whined needing to feel some release _something _and Soul knew. But he wanted her to _beg _for it.

"Whats the matter Maka? Do you _need_ something?" He asked and she blushed darkly. No, she was NOT going to beg! Maka Albarn did NOT _beg_. So she smirked and said in a smart-ass way.

"Nope, but it sure feels like _you do_." Soul, growled not getting the response he wanted. He was NOT about to lose! Soul pressed himself against Maka harder and rubbed against her slowly making sure to stroke her clit through her panties also. Her head almost fell into her pillow, she moaned while Soul gritted his teeth trying not to moan. Maka moved her hips against his as he ground into her and he groaned. 'Fuck, he needed to taste her..**now**.' Soul stopped much to Maka's dismay and before she could say anything her panties were off and Soul had a hungry look on his face.

His face, or more like his mouth was a breath away from her core. Maka squeaked when she felt his fingers tighten around her hips in a vice grip so she couldn't move. Soul smirked and he tentatively licked Maka's soaked slit. She moaned his name, her hips jerking towards his mouth well she tried but hence the vice grip. If possible his smirk grew wider, displaying his shark teeth. He gave her another long lick tasting her juices then pulled back. Maka whimpered silently. "Sorry, _Maka _but do you _need _something?" Soul asked teasingly **causing **Maka to blush fiercely.

There was _no way_ she was about to give in though! Right when she was going to reply something smart alec back he grazed his tongue over her clit. She froze and felt herself almost giving up. 'NO! Come on Maka _control your ocean_!' She told herself when Soul of course had to suck on her clit driving her further off the edge. 'No, just a bit more!' Maka struggled with herself. Soul knew Maka was almost there that she was going to beg. He then bit Maka's clit _hard _making her cry his name out.

"Soul! Ah!" He then pulled away from her leaving Maka a moaning mess. She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

"Sorry what was that Maka?" Soul asked teasingly. His tongue found her slit again but this time she was even wetter. She broke and yelled out her face flushed and her core aching for something.

"Please, Soul I w-want your tongue inside me!" He grinned his big grin then did what he did best, he _ate_.

**A/N: Okay, that was short. Wow I'm sorry but I guess I'm gonna make this a three shot now! Sorry if it sucked! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey hope you like it! Also hope it was worth the wait!**

_Recap:_

_"Sorry what was that Maka?" Soul asked teasingly. His tongue found her slit again but this time she was even wetter. She broke and yelled out her face flushed and her core aching for something._

_"Please, Soul I w-want your tongue inside me!" He grinned his big grin then did what he did best, he ate. _

His tongue was _everywhere. _Maka was moaning and trying to buck up into his mouth but he made sure she couldn't. She let out a loud. "Soul!" When he bit her clit. Soul was enjoying the moans and groans he was getting from his meister. She was hot, her skin was on fire. Everything he did to her made her yern for more. She was at her climax and Soul knew it so he stopped grinning darkly when she whined in protest. He took one of his hands off her hips and plunged a finger into his meister. She cried out when she felt his finger move in and out of her. "Soul! Ah!" She cried he was moving in and out of her in a slow agonizing pace.

"What? Is anything the matter Maka?" Soul asked smirking sadistically and he slowed even more even though he more than wanted to go faster and make her climax. To hear her screaming _his _name as she came all over his fingers. He could feel the confindes of his pants were more than suffocating even though they were unbuttoned. She clenched her eyes shut tightly a blush painted her cheeks. 'She is too cute.' Soul thought shaking his head slightly then remebered what his current situation was.

"F-faster Soul I want you to go faster!" Maka exclaimed and Soul didn't waist a minute, Maka was a screaming and moaning mess when he added two more fingers. "Soul! Ah! I-I'm gonna-!" Already predicting what Maka was going to say he immediately latched onto her clit and bit down hard causing Maka to climax. "SOUL!" Maka yelled and watched dazily as Soul greedily licked her jucies off his fingers smirking. She could see the bulge through his unbuttoned pants and remembered that he was probably uncomfortable. Maka's hands reached for his pants and boxers, pulling them down in one motion allowing his erection to pop out. She was surprised by how big he was but curious.

Seeming to understand Maka's thoughts Soul brought her hand to his dick and wrapped her hand around it shuddering at the feel of her touching him. Maka started to move her hand up and down and all of he could do was watch as she jerked him off. Soul groaned and thread his fingers in his hair. Maka feeling getting an idea decided to lick the head of his dick. She felt his hold on her sandy blonde hair tighten, sending a shiver through her body. Soul groaned when she took him whole deep throating him. "Fuck...Maka!" He tried to keep from thrusting upwards into her mouth but failed. Maka didn't seem to mind though strange enough this was turning her on more than anything. "Shit! Maka!" Soul exclaimed and tried to get her off but she didn't seem to understand and he came in her mouth.

Soul right then and there saw easily the hottest thing. Maka swallowed _everything _that he unloaded into her hot mouth. They weren't done yet though and Soul emphazised this by tackling Maka on the bed and rubbed his dick against her soaked slit. She moaned and Soul decided that he was going to mess with her again. "_Maka_ your soaked could you really want me _that _bad?" Soul asked amused and rubbed her slit with the head of his dick. Said meister was torn between blushing to death or forcfully making him fuck her **now**. Guess what side won? She gave him a nod and he leaned down into her ear and said something in a tone that sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. "Then say it."

"S-Soul I need your dick inside of me NOW! Fuck me!" Maka exclaimed and Soul plunged into her breaking her barrier. It brought tears to her eyes and Soul kissed her lips tenderly. He hated that he hurt her but he might seriously die of blue balls if he couldn't move soon, she was _tight_. As if on cue she granted him permission to start moving. He did so slowly at first but then got faster and faster. "Soul! Shit!" Maka cursed and Soul was surprised since Maka never cursed. He then stopped and pulled out of her making he wonder if she did something but dismissed it when Soul said.

"On, your hands and knees Maka." Maka quickly turned and got in postion only to almost fall onto her forearms when he harshly thrusted into her. He kept up the fats and hard pace when she felt him smack her ass, it still being red from earlier. She cried out and he grabbed her by her pigtails and tilted her head back. "You like this Maka? Huh? You like it rough? Just remeber whose bitch you are! Whose Maka? Who made you this wet?" Soul asked his sadist side taking over causing Maka to blush even deeper, all the while he was still thrusting into her.

"I'm yours Soul! Fuck! You made me like this! AHH!" Maka managed to yell out when he hit her g-spot. He seemed to feel how her whole body trembled when he hit that spot so he angled himself in her a bit differently and pounded into her relentlessly hitting it over and over as well as rubbing her clit. Maka felt it all and screamed his name so loud Soul swore all of Death City heard it. "SOUL!" She orgasmed harder than she ever had before and Soul came as he he felt her walls clench around him.

"MAKA!" They both fell on the bed tired and in eachothers arms. Out of breathe Soul gave Maka a sweet kiss and they sat there quitely until Soul heard Maka giggle. He gave her a questioning look.

"So much for studying." Maka said motioning to the table with the books on them and Soul grinned too.

"I actually find this form of studying to be more efficient. It helps that I enjoy it too." Soul said smirking slightly. Maka rolled her eyes and rolled over on the bed only to have Soul follow and tuck them both under the blankets snuggled right behind her. She gave a content sigh and felt her eyes start to droop until Soul said. "I love you Maka."

"I love you too Soul."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Although I'll be the first to admit this isn't my best. So look if you guys don't like this I'll gladly re-write this and post it! R&R please!**


End file.
